


Recuérdame

by Vincent_D



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_D/pseuds/Vincent_D
Summary: Death can be heartbreaking as beautiful.





	Recuérdame

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Natalia Lafourcade cover for this Fic.

_**Recuérdame, hoy me tengo que ir mi amor** _  
_**Recuérdame, no llores por favor** _  
_**Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás** _  
_**A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar** _

Kara Danvers has lost almost everything decades ago like her planet, her family (the subject of Ka...I'm meant Clark was something that Kara prefer not think about) and her purpose.

Then after a long time trapped in the Phantom Zone Kara arrived to earth twenty years later, Superman left her with the Danvers.

Alex became her big sister and their relationship went from resentment to love. though thanks to her little sister Alex lost her dad and years later Kara's aunt lost her life in Alex's hands.

The sisters loved each other very much but the resentment, anger and even hatred for the both of them is always going to be there.

Alex died at the age of 56 protecting her wife and daughter during another alien invasion, she was stabbed in the heart shielding her family.

Maggie and Jamie never forgave Kara for not being there.

Kara was occupied protecting her own family, she never forgave herself either.

* * *

_**Recuérdame, aunque tengo que emigrar** _  
_**Recuérdame, si mi guitarra oyes llorar**_  
_**Ella con su triste cantar te acompañará** _  
_**Hasta que en mis brazos tu estés, recuérdame** _

 

Lena Luthor was the most beautiful and saddest creature that Kara has ever meet.

Her green eyes filled with melancholy and determination was what Kara loved the most about her, Lena meanwhile loved Kara's heart.

Their friendship began as a business deal: Kara gets to interview the unreachable Luthor and Lena gets the benefit of the doubt.

Then while the friendship was glowing, everything happened.

Cadmus

Jack

The Daxan invasion

Morgan Edge

Reign

Kale

The final straw was during their official first date, Lena tired of being taken by a fool stabbed by "Accident" Kara's hand with a large knife.

"Were you going to tell me the truth one day?"

They talked about it for 2 months insecurities, fears, anger and complexes came into focus.

Lena always will wait for the other shoe to drop, no matter how many promises or actions Kara does. but regardless they had a beautiful marriage until Kara's final breath.

* * *

_**Que nuestra canción no deje de latir** _  
_**Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir** _  
_**Que nuestra canción no deje de latir** _  
_**Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir**_

 

Kara and Lena's happiest moments started with the birth of Lori Astra Zor-el Luthor.

Lori was as brillant as Lena and awkward as Kara, thanks to her half-blood being kryptonian Lori has almost the same powers as Kara, but unlike her cousin Ruby she didn't wanted to be a protector of a entire city. Lori wanted to be just like Lena a hero that could change the world with science.

Kara supported her decision, she was proud that Lori doesn't have the need to carry two entire worlds on her shoulders.

When Lori married her best friend, Lena cried the most.

* * *

 

_**Recuérdame, si en tu mente vivo estoy** _  
_**Recuérdame, mis sueños yo te doy** _  
_**Te llevo en mi corazón y te acompañaré** _  
_**Unidos en nuestra canción, contigo ahi estaré** _

 

Constanza Aguilera from Chile came to National city with her Parents at the age of three, she meets Lori ten years later in high school during a spanish class.

"¿dónde está la biblioteca" Said Lori while reading the spanish book

"¿acaso eres la araña discoteca?" Snarked Constanza bored while looking the clock

"¿fan de community?" Said Lori with a smirk

Constanza was impressed that someone got the reference, so she decided to tease her a bit.

"¿te sabes algún poema en español?" Said Constanza with a Evil smile

 

" _Hay cementerios solos,_  
_tumbas llenas de huesos sin sonido,_  
_el corazón pasando un túnel_  
_oscuro, oscuro, oscuro,_  
_como un naufragio hacia adentro nos morimos,_  
_como ahogarnos en el corazón,_  
_como irnos cayendo desde la piel del alma._  
  
_Hay cadáveres,_  
_hay pies de pegajosa losa fría,_  
_hay la muerte en los huesos,_  
_como un sonido puro,_  
_como un ladrido de perro,_  
_saliendo de ciertas campanas, de ciertas tumbas,_  
_creciendo en la humedad como el llanto o la lluvia._  
  
  
_La muerte está en los catres:_  
_en los colchones lentos, en las frazadas negras_  
_vive tendida, y de repente sopla:_  
_sopla un sonido oscuro que hincha sábanas,_  
_y hay camas navegando a un puerto_  
_en donde está esperando, vestida de almirante"_

 

In that moment Constanza fell for Lori.

"Have you see Coco?" Asked Constanza with a shy smile.

* * *

_**Recuérdame, si sola crees estar** _  
_**Recuérdame, y mi cantar te irá a abrazar** _  
_**Aún en la distancia, nunca vayas a olvidar** _  
_**Que yo contigo siempre voy, recuérdame** _

 

Alex was just one of the many people who lost their life during the invasion.

Supergirl almost lost the battle but Sam sacrifice herself in the last moment.

Ruby was at the moment protecting Lena, they're working in a black hole to sent the fuckers to the sun. The black hole worked but is was too late to save Sam from her injuries.

Ruby left National city the next day.

Lena got herself sick with a alien's Virus while working in the black hole, thanks to Lori she survived.

Kara and Alex were working in a project for almost a decade, the purpose was a selfish one.

Mortality

Kara begged Lori to finish Alex's work after Lena was safe of the virus.

"This Gold-K liquid could kill you in a instant or killing you slowly, mom"

"I want to grow old with your mother, more heroes better than me are made each day: Ruby, Sam and especially Alex was one of them" Said Kara with a sad smile "and you're with your mother my world, I couldn't save Krypton but I can still fight for the both of you Supergirl or not"

* * *

_**Recuérdame, y si pronto he de partir** _  
_**Recuérdame, nuestro amor ha de vivir** _  
_**Y yo con este triste canto te acompañaré** _  
_**Hasta que en mis brazos tu estés, recuérdame** _

 

The liquid was meant to be taken only once for week, to do enough damage to age way more faster but not so much to eliminate any powers.

Kara and lena never fully recovered from the invasion, feeling guilty for the deaths of their love ones.

They began to sleep in separate beds.

Lena couldn't accept the fact that Kara was killing herself each week.

But even in their lowest moments, they loved each other until the end.

Kara died fifteen years later saving a plane from crashing into the sea, she saw her parents, Astra, Sam and Alex in the bottom of the sea.

"I missed you Idiot" Said Alex smiling

"Sorry I was busy"

Her body was never found.

Kara lived long enough to see the birth of Alex Danvers-Luthor Aguilera.

Lena Luthor the most terrifying woman on earth always cried when Alex went to see her.

She had Kara's eyes.

* * *

At the age of 97, Lena Luthor died in peace surrounded by her family.

Her last word was "Kara".

Lori cried all night while Constanza was holding her.

"Did you remember the song we sang to Alex to explain why her greatmother not longer lived with us?" Said quietly Constanza

"Yes" Said Lori between sobs "¿me la podrías cantar?"

"Claro mi vida" Said Constanza while clearing her voice.


End file.
